


Testing Times

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Harry Potter, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy Test, Short & Sweet, Wanting a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry experiences a tense four minutes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Testing Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> A tiny gift for kitty_fic who puts so much care and effort into the drarry fandom ❤

“What does it say?” Harry shouted from the his seat on the edge of the bed, agitation and nerves crashing in his middle. 

Even the worst Auror raid hadn’t ever made his anxiety spike quite like this. His breathing was shallow and his palms were clammy.

“Merlin’s bloody beard,” Draco replied from their en-suite bathroom, his voice a little high-pitched and quavering. “It _says_ four minutes! I’ve only just wee’d into the blasted thing!”

A million pixies danced in Harry’s belly as he waited. 

Draco had informed him only a couple of hours before that he might just be in the family way. 

He’d d been feeling a little weary during late afternoons–and a little nauseous in the mornings–so it was sensible to take a test. Draco had brought a pregnancy potion kit home from the Apothecary on Diagon. “Just to rule it out,” his husband had said primly. “Wizard pregnancies are very rare. Don’t go getting your hopes up.”

Harry played with his wedding ring, repeatedly twisting it around his finger. He was fidgeting. He could barely keep still. He’d wanted to come inside the bathroom with his husband but Draco hadn’t been keen. “My hand will be shaking enough without you staring at me,” Draco had said, clicking the door shut. 

“How long now?” Harry called out. It felt like he’d been sat there for a year. 

“It won’t prove for another two minutes and thirty seconds,” Draco shouted back, clearly annoyed with his continuous questions. “So bloody _impatient_ , Potter! It’s not one of your suspects! Let the magic do its work!”

Harry wasn’t patient though. 

He wanted this baby. Draco and he had been waiting longer than four minutes. They’d endured months of gruelling fertility treatments and desperate, gnawing want. 

Harry got to his feet. He needed to move. 

Then Draco opened the bathroom door. His face was chalk white and his eyes were as large as saucers. The phial of potion was held in trembling fingertips. 

Harry felt gentle tendrils of hope wrap their way around his heart. 

“We’re going to be a family” Draco said, voice breaking on the final word. “It’s _happened_. We’re going to be fathers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
